Spiral Revolution!
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: In a decaying nation, under the leadership of demons in the guise of men, a place where the corrupted and evil run rampart. A shadow stalks the night, shrouded in darkness, a chaotic hero who decide to take the matter to his own hands. Whether he knew about it or not, he is the missing cog of the revolution, a hero in the guise of villain. This is the beginning of a revolution.


**Hello everyone! Axel Yamamoto here with new story! Again! ... Goddamn it... Anyway, I've return from my long break as an author thanks to my college life, and somehow I manage to scrap by this story by the limited free time I had, so I hope you love this one!**

**If you have any question/suggestion, don't hesitate to review! Be warn that if this story didn't make out, I have to delete it... Since it'll free some burden from my shoulder.**

**Well, here you go! I hope you enjoy reading! Oh, and disclaimer! **

**I don't own nothing!**

"_A hero will never give up, never hide, never be defeated, never accept evil… It's a good thing I'm not one."_

_-Crimson Fox_

It was a dark and quite night,

Under the moonlight and shadow, a single figures run with haste, and yet almost no amount of sand could be heard, as he's but a night wind.

His dark hooded battered trench coat flutter under his speed. He moves from shadow to shadow, silently, unnoticeable as if he's but a whisper. He paused his pace as a pair of armed police walks by the alleyway, not noticing what may hidden in them.

After they passed by, the shadow continues his haste out of the alleyway and into the light. It is dangerous, but must be done. He quickened his haste under the light until he walks under the comforting shadow once more.

He then came to a stop as his target came into sight. A modern size home with beautiful gardens around it and a large sign 'Jewelry' attached above the door.

Under the shadow scans around the area, noticing several guardsmen around the perimeter. Four or so guys, not really a challenge for him. He touches the mask he's wearing under the hood, a crimson mask of a fox, grinning devilishly as if wanting to devour anything it sees. As long as he's wearing this, he will not fail.

To his luck, the guardsman that's guarding the place seems to be drunk from drinking some wine. That's what he really hates and thankful for the guardsmen here, they're idiots, the lot of them.

Spotting his chance, he dash from shadow to shadow until he reach the back of the house, where the guards seems to fail to guard. Walking to the door, he took out one of his 'Seven wonder of tools' from under his cloak and begins picking the lock.

"Come on… There." Hearing the magical 'clink' of an open door, he slowly opens it and walks inside the dark and quite place.

Just as he expected, the place was filled with lots of jewelries in display, from bracelets into a rough diamond, most of them are here. He grins under his crimson mask as he took out a large bag and begins to 'harvest' the jewelries. They're not really his objective, but it's a waste to let them be here.

After making sure it's clean, he silently walks upstairs and into the 'vault' where they store the gold's and his target. Just as he expected, the vault door is made of hard steel, and will be a pain in the ass to break without a proper tools and explosives.

But not for him.

"Hmm… Old model vault door, this will be easy." Walking to the door, he takes out his pick lock and begins picking it.

It took longer than the door, but he did it. The opening sound of the vault is like a music to his ear.

He swiftly enters it and begins to look around. Just as he expected, this person has lots of gold inside from his 'business'. His eyes then stop when he spotted his target, sitting beautifully on top of a pillar in the middle of the room. A crimson jewel, with the size of his palm, just _begging _to be taken.

He walks to it and grab it. Now that he has the target, he can do another 'harvesting' in this vault. After all, this gold is wasted on a noble stomach.

After all of the gold 'harvested' and his bag feeling full, he nodded his head in satisfaction and begins to makes his way out of the building with a happy mood.

Making sure to close the door, he walks out of the alleyway while humming a tone.

"W-Who's there?!"

He stopped and looks at the four guards that are looking at him with a not so friendly face. It seems that the thief has forgotten that there are four guards outside the shop, although drunk; they don't take too kindly to thiefs like him.

Remember kids; as a thief you must never forget where the guards are. Never.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Uhh… Fast food delivery?" Naruto curse his lack of imagination to say at this point.

"THIEF!"

That's his cue to run.

"Gentlemen! Can't we talk about all of this without violence!"

"Catch him!"

"I guess that's a no!"

Like bats from hell, the shadow quickly dash into the alleyway with the guardsmen closely behind, turning from alleyways to alleyways to confuse the pursuer. Of course, being chased by these fools aren't really a new thing for him, after all, this is just a daily life for the 'Crimson Fox', one of the most wanted in the capital city and THE KING OF ALL THIEVES!

"Get that thief!"

But first, he needs to get out of here.

Running through the darkness away from the guards, he could heard the commotion being spread out through the area, which means more guards are going to come and get him.

Well, shit.

Cutting sharply into an alleyway, he saw his salvation in several boxes conveniently stacks together. Wasting no time, he uses the boxes as climbing steps into the rooftop, just in time to evade a horde of guards running through his position.

His blue eyes then gaze upon the magnificent sight of the largest city in the land. He held his breath as he marvel upon the sight of the city lights under the moon and dark night, a sight only for those who walks upon the city under the darkness.

The sight of the Imperial City Capital.

He let out a single disappointed sight at a fact though, a fact that has haunted this land for so many years.

"How the mighty had fallen…"

**XXX**

The quite alleyway was disrupted when a single figure drop from the roof, his black form hunching on the ground for some air.

"Those guards are pretty persistent, I'll give them that." Fox said with a sighed, "Too bad they're on the wrong side of paycheck. Most of them, at least."

Walking through the dark alleyway, he came to a stop at a wooden door with a strange spiral symbol in the middle. Grabbing a key from his pocket, he inserts it in the keyhole and twist, unlocking the door.

"I'm back." He said as he walks inside, closing the door behind him.

The house he enters isn't exactly what you called 'fancy'. Most of the furniture's are made of wood, and some of them aren't looking to well. The floor and walls has cracks, and you could spots cobwebs in the corner of the room and at some furniture's.

There are some tables, chairs, a bookshelf, several beds and some crates. The room was lighted by the candles all around the room, quite dangerous, but doesn't really have any choice for light options.

"… We really need some decoration in this place."

"Welcome back." A lazy voice suddenly appears, greeting the new occupant in the room.

Fox shifted his gaze to a staircase leading to the basement in the corner of the room, spotting a male with a black hair shape into a pineapple style leaning on the wall, a lazy face clearly stated on his face.

"Yo, Shikamaru." Fox greeted as he walks to a nearby table and put down his bag. "Can't believe you're still awake."

Shikamaru Nara just shrugs off the thief statement. "You bring the target?"

"In the bag," Fox answered as he starts to take off his equipment's. "And I stole some extras on the way, so you might want to turn them into gold tomorrow."

"You don't say." Shikamaru walks toward the large bag in and open it, "… Well, at least you have the objective. I'll find us some buyers for the extras, so you don't have to worry about it."

Fox nods his head in satisfaction; most of his equipment's gone except for the mask. "Well, I have a long day tomorrow, so I'm going to hit the sack right away." He then took off his mask and leaves it at a nearby table, like any other of his equipment's.

What appeared beyond the mask is a face with a mysterious whiskers marks, a pair of bright blue eyes and a wild spiky blond hair with a grin as wild as the mask he wore.

He's Naruto Uzumaki,

The Master Thief.

**XXX**

"Oi brat! Two miso ramen!"

"One shrimp ramen please!"

"Give me a miso please! And a sake, if you would!"

Naruto whip his eyebrow of sweats, "Coming right up!" He yelled out loud as he put more noodles into the hot steaming water.

In a certain poor district of the empire, there stood a restaurant. Though it's more of a glorified 'Noodle Bar' than a restaurant, since it only serves noodles, some miso soup and booze, and even the place isn't that big.

However, this place is pretty well known by the local for having low cost, and yet delicious meals. It is one of the proud establishments of the district.

And this place is also the place where the so called 'Master Thief' works in the day.

One needs an image to keep your identity safe after all, and if you're Naruto kind of thieves, you'll need the job for living.

Naruto grabs the finished ramen and drop it at the counter. "Two miso ramen!" He declared, and the waitress quickly grabs the bowls to deliver it to the customer.

Yes, this is the busy day of working at the 'Ichikaru Ramen'.

An hour later, the rush hour had passed quite peacefully with customers all satisfied, leaving the establishment pretty empty and an exhausted ramen chef.

"Goddamn I hate rush hour…" Naruto declared while dropping his head to the counter for some rest.

"Hey! Rush hour is a blessing! Don't complaint!" The owner of the place, Teuchi Ichiraku, said. "Without it we'll be out of business long time ago."

"I know that… But it's still tiring…"

"Hey come now, you're not the only one tired here." The waitress, a pretty brunet girl, and the daughter of Teuchi, Ayame, said. "Being a waitress here is a tiring job, you know."

Naruto sighs, "… And for such a small and dingy place too."

"Oi."

Ayame giggles. "Yeah, if you look at it the first time this place doesn't really look all that worthwhile."

"… Even you, Ayame?"

"I'm still wondering why people go here for lunch…"

Teuchi couldn't take it anymore and went to sulks in the corner of the restaurant, while muttering about 'ungrateful daughter and employee'. And yet the two youths ignoring him in favor of a meaningless conversation about why people love going to this place.

Ignoring the fact that one of them is the daughter of the owner of said place, and the other an employee.

"Hey now, pity Teuchi you two." A new voice joined in as the owner walks inside the place. "He got poor heart; he'll die of sadness if you two keep it up."

The two in question looks at the newcomer with different expression. One fills with neutrality, the other annoyance.

"Ah, hello Hans." Ayame greeted as she bow her head to welcome him.

Hannes 'Hans' Ishiyama is a dirty blond haired man in his thirty, wearing the standard uniform of the imperial policemen. He nods at Ayame, then shift his gaze toward another youth in the vicinity, who looks away and let out a 'tch' instead of greeting him.

"Oi, Naruto, is that how you greet a customer and a friend?" He asks.

Naruto just let out an annoyed 'tch' once more, "I don't take a person who bailed out on me a friend or even a customer."

"Oh come on! It happened way in the past! Why are you so hung up on that?!"

"Way in the past my ass! It happened two days ago you bastard!" Naruto points his finger at the guard, "You invited me to a drink and bailed out on me! The bill I had to paid for our drinks aren't cheap you asshole!"

"It's just a few mugs!"

"Six mugs aren't few!"

"There was an emergency-"

"I don't believe you!"

"My wife was on labor!"

"That's the excuse you use on me last time!"

Before their petty fight turns into a full on brawl, Teuchi quickly intervene. "Alright that's enough you two. Naruto, back to the kitchen. And you, what will you be having?"

It seems that he had recovered from the shocked of the fact that his employee and daughter would insult his pride and joy restaurant. Also, from the look of Teuchi face, he's not taking a no for an answer.

And for anybody who knew Teuchi, making him angry is not a wise choice in life. Not at all.

The blond quickly dash to the kitchen and Hans sits at a nearby table, both of them are an experienced victims of Teuchi's wrath.

"Hmm… I'll have some seafood ramen and some sake, please."

"Coming right up!" Naruto then went to work.

"Sake this early?" Teuchi asks his old friend and customer, "You sure it's a good idea?"

"Yeah, the captain running us ragged thanks to last night…" Hans sighed, "I haven't had a good sleep…"

"Oh? What happened last night?" Ayame asks while cleaning a table.

"It's the 'Crimson Fox', he hit again." Hans responded with a sighs, "That bastard clean a whole jewelry store owned by a noble. You can just imagine the captain reaction at that fact. He sent a whole battalion to investigate, including me."

"But aren't you stationed here?" Ayame asks, "I mean, if even you aren't here, who going to guard the district?"

"After some persuasion, he sent me and two other to guard the district. By ourselves! Can you even believe that?! Three people guarding a whole district filled with thugs and god knows what!"

"This district isn't so bad." Naruto said from the kitchen. "… If you can ignore the constant crime, that is."

"Then what are you doing here?" Teuchi raised an eyebrow at the guardsman, "Won't getting drunk intervene with your patrol?"

Hans looks at Teuchi like he has grown another head, "Are you kidding me? It's my break time, and I'm getting drunk! I don't care!"

Everyone sweatdrop as Hans went on a rage fits of 'having his booze time cut' and other stuff. Naruto didn't really listen; it's too much of a trouble.

Despite being a drunken bastard and a guard, Hans is a pretty decent guy, if you can ignore his drunken stupor. He and few others was the only one brave enough to take on patrol in the poor district, voluntary with no pushes what so ever.

When you ask why, he would just said 'Why not?' and go back to whatever he's doing. Decent guy he is, at least until he gets drunk and begin doing something idiotic.

"Here's your sake." Teuchi serves a bottle of sake to his friend.

"Only one?"

"It's too early for more."

"Oh come on Teuchi! Give more to your old buddy!"

"No."

Naruto sweatdrop again when he sees Hans spouting accruement against Teuchi of 'ruining his happy time' and other stuff, with only a shake of the head as a respond from the accused.

The blond just shake his head as Hans tries to challenge Teuchi with a duel, with the old owner just shrug off easily. But then he smile faintly, although not as exciting as his night job, he likes his day life, filled with friends and no guard trying to kill him.

It is a time where Naruto Uzumaki could enjoy himself in peace.

**XXX**

The noon has reached its peak in time, and Naruto Uzumaki said his farewell to the father and daughter duo.

Walking in noon time is not that different of walking in morning time in the poor district, as the people, still energize, and continue on their daily life of selling, buying or doing something else. It is like the poor has a different kind of energy than other kind of people.

Unlike the other district, with the exception of red light district, the poor has unlimited energy for some reason. This is one of the reason Naruto likes this district so much, ignoring the pretty high rate of crime here, of course.

Another reason was because this place the girls wears a somewhat of a revealing clothing's, something the blond doesn't mind one bit.

"Ara, if isn't it Naruto, working hard?" A kind, elderly voice greeted his ears.

"Oh, hey grandma! Good evening." Naruto respond as he came to a stop and look at the old lady that greeted him, sitting behind a stand with lots of fruits. "Just finish working at Ichiraku."

The old lady nodded her head, and then she grab a single fruit from her stand and threw it at the blond, who catch it with ease.

"Eh? This is…"

"Please take it. It's for your hard work."

"B-but I couldn't-"

"It is fine." The old lady reassures. "Watching you working hard remind me of my grandchild." Then she smiles sadly, but then shook her head. "Please take it."

The blond stares at the red fruit in his hand, before he sighs and shook his head. "Alright then, I'm off!"

"Keep it up!"

Naruto then continues on his journey home, while munching on the fruit. The people here depend on each other most of the time, so they usually knew each other.

"Yo brat, going home?"

"Hey lets go and have drink again, boya!"

"Keep up the good work, Naruto!"

He's also famous, since the people here usually knew about the blond boy who made killer ramen in Ichiraku.

This is why he likes this place.

He turns to an alleyway at some point, humming a random tune with no care of the world. He stops at a wooden door at some point, fishing out a key, he opens the door.

"I'm baaacckk!" Naruto declared his arrival.

The only sight that welcomed him was the sight of Shikamaru hulking form. "… Welcome back…" Shikamaru respond while resting his head on a table.

The blond raised an eyebrow at his friend, "What's with you?"

Shikamaru didn't answer and just pick a piece of paper on the table, and handed it to Naruto.

Raising an eyebrow, the blond reads the content of the paper.

"… Letter from the guild?" He asks outloud.

Shikamaru forces himself to sit up, "Yeah, apparently your action last night caused quite an uproar, and as the result the usual thieves can't really moves in peace with the dozen or so guards in most district." Except the poor one, but that beside the point.

"Bah." Naruto threw the paper away. "What do I care about the thief's guild?"

"Well, for one we accept requests from them, and sell our loots to them as well." Shikamaru reminded, "It's wise to keep them in our favor."

"Huh. Since when did you become the dog of the guild, Shikamaru? That's Kiba's job." Naruto walks and sat down at the battered bed in the place. "Where's Kiba by the way? And Chouji?"

"I've sent them on an errand. They'll be back tonight if it went well." Shikamaru answered, "Also, I'm not anyone's dog. I'm just saying."

"Yeah yeah." The blond wave it off and lie down on the bed. "Wake me if something important came up."

Shikamaru sighs once more and mutter 'troublesome' under his breath. "… Oi, I actually have a job for you."

Now that gained the blond interest. "What kind of job?"

"You know about the disappearance cases that have been happening in the market district lately?" Naruto nods his head, "Well, my source told me that a certain noble is responsible."

"Explain."

"There's a noble household at the market district, very rich. I heard that some people saw many of the people that disappeared were taken by one of the noble family members. And yet when reported to the guards, the info would just be shrug it off as just a mere 'rumor'." Shikamaru stares at the blond thief, "You know what that means, right?"

"… A pay off."

"Yup."

"So… what about the job?"

"I was getting to that." Shikamaru clear his throats. "The noble manage to payoff the guards because of their constant 'gifts' to the Prime Minister, and this gifts came in the form of gold or jewelries. "

"Hoooe…"

"Most of the noble family income came from a mine in the northern mountain." Shikamaru informs, "So, maybe, if the deeds of the mine were to disappear somehow…"

Naruto might not be the smartest of the bunch, but even he could get the point. "… Okay, I accept the job."

Nodding, Shikamaru stood up from the chair. "Then I'll get the preparation ready. You just be ready for tonight."

The thief laugh at that, "Shikamaru, who do you think you're talking to?" He grin, as wild as the mask he wore as a thief.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki! The Crimson Fox! The king of all thieves!" He declared while pointing to the sky-emr, roof. "I'm always ready!"

"Yeah, yeah, just be ready." With that, Shikamaru walks out of the room, leaving a stun Naruto.

"…"

**XXX**

At top of a bulding, Crimson Fox, in all of his glory, stares at the mansion of his target. His black trench coat flutters by the night wind.

He has heard about all of the security of the noble from Shikamaru. It seems that the noble hires several war veterans for security, thus the numbers of them aren't that many. To make thing easier, the place is surrounded by a small forest, and that's a large handicap for him.

This will be an easy job.

**XXX**

This will be an easy job.

At least, that's what Naruto think about a minute ago.

It was supposed to be a smooth one. Shikamaru had told him all the information he could gathered about the place security and other stuff. With his skill, it's a walk in the park.

And so he infiltrated the place with ease, since the security is pretty weak for a noble house. Their trust in their guards must be quite large.

However, what he didn't expect was to feel killing intents to wash over the place while walking in the dark corridor of the mansion.

He also didn't expect meeting a pretty violate hair girl. Now, if she's a maid or a servant or something, he might take his time and flirt with her. However, the giant scissor, blood on herself and dismembered body near her told him otherwise.

Just his luck, really.

The girl seems to notice the present of a mask wearing black hooded figure that seems to stood there for a minute because of his train of thought and initial shock.

"Ara? Are you one of the guards?" She asks with an innocent tone, "Akame never said that the guard will be wearing mask."

Shit. He better get out of here, and quick.

"Of course not! Please don't group me in with those guards! I'm just… ahh… You know, passerby?"

"Really?" Although she didn't do anything, her scissor seems to gleam under the moon, making it more intimidating than it is.

Naruto eye twitch at that, "Yeah… Oh! Look over there!" He points out at one of the window.

For some reason, the girl fell for it. "Nani?"

Using this chance, Naruto grabs one of his 'seven wonders of tools', a tube shape device, pulling the pin, he threw it on the ground.

**Booof**

White smoke screen quickly covers the hallway, and in the confusion the blond quickly use the window as a quick exit and ran as fast as he can into the jungle.

He knew who she is. Or at least, has a slight idea who she is. He has heard a rumor about a certain group of assassins that runs around and starts killing corrupted people in cold blood. Now, he doesn't really mind seeing those people dead, but being dead himself isn't really that much of a likable concept.

"_God damn it! Just my luck meeting a dangerous pretty assassin in one of my job!" _

His instinct kicked in and he duck just in time as a kick sailed passed his head. _"Holy shit!"_

"Wow, nice dodge there." The kicker said with an amused tone. "I can tell you're better than those guards. This is going to be fun!"

Now, Naruto doesn't know whether he should curse his luck, or thank it. For his attacker this time is a bombshell of a sexy blond lady, with 'BIG BOOBZ', and revealing clothes that covers only her 'woman' parts. There's also some beasty element to her, which make her much more appealing.

"…. GODDAMN IT!" The thief cry out to the sky, "WHY?! WHY EVERYTIME I MEET A BEAUTIFUL GIRL SHE ALWAYS TRY TO KILL ME?!"

The attacker looks at the thief in shock at his outburst. "… You okay dude?"

After another sob, the blond nodded his head. He fish out a familiar tube out of his coat, pulling the pin, and toss it to the girl.

**BOOF**

"What the-?!"

Using the smokescreen as cover, Naruto dashes away from the blond woman to anywhere but there.

"The day I found beautiful women in one day, I ran away from them." Naruto grumbles in his haste. "My ancestor going to kick my ass when I'm dead."

Charging through a large bush, the blond finally arrive on a clearing.

Which has the sight of a beautiful black hair young woman stabbing a brown hair young man through the heart with a sword.

"…. What is it with my luck tonight?!"

He now encounters three beautiful girls, and every one of them are ready to kill. He's running out of smoke bomb here! And his ancestor will really kill him!

His outburst seems to attract all of the occupants, even the stabbed boy. He seems to be alive for some reason though. Oh, and there's another girl here, this one wearing a fancy looking pajamas, and she just scream 'noble' even from here.

Just realizing that all eyes on him right now, the thief rub the back of his neck.

"Ahh… Don't mind me please. Just continue what you guys are doing, okay? I'm just passing by here and-"His instinct kicked in again and he quickly raises his hands just in time to block a kick. A HARD kick.

He grunt as the kick managed to pushes him several feet's. Damn, her kick hurt like hell.

"Nice block there." The blond haired woman from before said with a smirk, "You know, leaving a lady in the middle of the night isn't nice."

"A lady that can kick a guy and pushed him a few feet? I don't think so." Naruto counter quickly. "So can I just, you know, go away from here? Without being attack by you beautiful girls? Plea-"

"I know you!" The brown haired young man interrupted while pointing at the thief, "You're Crimson Fox! That well known thief!" He saw the thief wanted poster next to the Night Raid this morning.

The thief looks at the boy for several second, before he nodded his head sagely. "Kid, you'll go far in life."

"Crimson Fox…?" The blond haired bombshell muttered. "…. Ah! That petty thief the guards wanted so badly!"

"Who are you calling a petty thief!?"

The black hair one seems to hum in thought. "… There's a famous thief called Crimson Fox?"

Naruto let out a 'ugh' as he seems to be stabs by invincible swords right through the chest.

"I'm surprised myself." The blond girl said, "I thought he'll be more impressive though. With more red clothing."

Usually, after being stabs by such insult he'll go depressed and shift into a fatal position on the ground. However, Naruto survival instinct keeps him from doing just that, since he knew who the people he's dealing with are.

He's in no mood for fighting right now, especially for his life.

Grabbing one of his 'Seven Wonder of Tools', he quickly fish it out and pull the pin.

"Not so fast!" The blond said quickly as she dash toward the thief with a very high speed.

But that's what Naruto wanted her to do.

With a smirk under the mask, he let the grenade go.

And a blinding flash fill the area.

"Gah!?"

"Ugh?!"

"Ahk! My eyes!"

Like a great escape artist, he uses the temporary distraction and moves away from the area, heading back to the forest that surrounded the place, waterfall tears slowly poured down from his eyes.

He felt ashamed of himself, for escaping from beautiful girls like that. And he could just see his ancestor cracking their knuckles, just waiting for him to die to kick his ass.

As he dahs through the darkness of the forest, he didn't know, that the wheel of fate…

Is slowly turning its wheels.

**XXX**

"God damn it that bastard! I'll kill him!"

Akame, the black hair assassin, stares at her fellow assassin as she went on a rampage about a certain thief that had managed to escape them through trickery.

After the eventful night, the group of assassins decided to called it a night after the brown hair young man, Tatsumi, killed their last target. And so, they went back to their hideout (With an extra baggage named Tatsumi), and begins to discuss/review tonight operation, with all the members present except with their new 'guest', who is fast asleep.

"Haha, calm down, Leone." The second level headed one of the group, Bulat, reassure with a laugh. "He's a thief; he trained himself to be an escape artist, if what I heard is true."

Of course, what surprising was not because the thief escaped them, but the fact that Lubbock, who had created strings barrier around the place, and Mine, who was keeping an eye from the high ground, can't seems to spot anything escaping the area.

So either the thief hide around the area until they leave, or he actually went passed Lubbock strings or Mine's eyes, which is a very difficult thing to do.

"You heard about him, Bulat?" Akame inquired, this thief interests her slightly.

"Yeah, the 'Crimson Fox', a wanted by the Imperial Police with a high bounty on his head." Bulat informed, "From what I heard, this thief isn't just you ordinary thieves. He stole things only from the rich and the noble, and never once being capture by the guards."

Now that gained the attention of all the assassins I the meeting room.

"Only the rich and noble…?" Akame asks while thinking.

A thought of thieves hunting the rich and noble homes isn't really that uncommon. However, a thief that _only_ targets the home of the rich and noble and not being captured by the guards is quite rare. Heck, this is the first time she heard of it.

This requires further investigation.

"So what? I don't care even if he's some master thief; I'm going to kick his ass if I meet him again!" Leona, the ever battle monger she is, declared to the rest of the assassins.

They all sweatdrop as they sees Leona laughing like a villain while saying what she'll do to the thief once she find him. It involve a lots of pummeling, haymakers and round house kicks.

All except Sheele, who seems to be half asleep already.

Night Raid is just that kind of group, a bunch of powerful weirdoes banded together.

**XXX**

Living as a poor in the capital is a very tiring thing.

With the empire high taxes and lack of income on her part, keeping her family fed is a very hard thing to do.

The brown haired woman sighs tiredly as she sit down on a chair, her eyes stares at a picture of a man. How she wish her husband still live, and how she hated the empire for executing him for saying the truth about the noble.

She sighs, and would've turned in for the night if not for the knock on her door. Curious but wary, she slowly walks toward the door and slowly opens it.

The quite night and its cold wind greeted her. She blinks as she opens the door a bit wider, only to hear a 'clink' as her door hit something.

She looks to the ground and saw a black pouch, with a small red letter beside it. Warily picks them up and inspect the red card.

The red card was blank, with only a single picture of a small fox smiling at her.

She blink, she heard about this, about a person who would give away gold to poor people, while only leaving a single, red card beside the pouch of gold.

The woman quickly opens the pouch to investigate, and seeing the gold inside really made her day. Slowly, tears begin to pour out as she hug the pouch and card while muttering 'thank you, thank you' several time.

What the housewife didn't know, was that above a nearby building, a black silhouette is watching with a smile. Seeing the people he helps smiles like that really made all of this worthwhile.

With one final look, Naruto Uzumaki departed the scene to gives away the rest of the loot. The job of the Crimson Fox isn't finish yet.

"A hero will never give up, never hide, never be defeated, and never accept evil…" Naruto whispers as he stares at the dark sky, feeling the irony of trying to do good things while doing something evil. Thievery, that is. "… It's a good thing I'm not one."

Yes, he's not a hero.

He's a thief. A damn good one.

**To be continued.**

**There you go, chapter one! Please review since it is the food to my pathetic ego!**


End file.
